dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Woren
|birthplace = San Diego, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1980-present |status = Active }}Daniel Woren (born January 8, 1952) is an American voice actor who is known for providing voices for anime, television, and video games. Among his better-known roles are Roy Fokker in the Robotech, Jagi in Fist of the North Star: The Movie, Byakuya Kuchiki in Bleach, Yang Newman in Macross Plus, and Caster in Fate/Zero. He has narrated over 60 audiobooks and won awards from AudioFile magazine. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Border Crosser (ep. 1), Carpenter (ep. 1), Rabbi's Subordinate (ep. 2), Imperial Soldier 5 (ep. 2), Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Little Miss'' (1983) - Mr. Bump *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Cardinal Richelieu (eps. 10-26), Bandit (ep. 1), Michael (ep. 1), Patron (ep. 1), King's Servant (ep. 9), Peasant (ep. 17), Blancbec's Guard (ep. 24), Innkeeper (ep. 24) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Shakil (ep. 18), Warden (ep. 25) *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Count Rochefort *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) - Narrator (2nd voice) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Roy Fokker, Angry Patron 8 (ep. 16), Human Mechanic 3 (ep. 18) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Turtle (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - The Frog Prince (ep. 3), Hans (ep. 5), The Prince (ep. 8), Villager 2 (ep. 9), Gnome (ep. 10), Farmer (ep. 12), Two-Tailed Fox (ep. 20), Nine-Tailed Fox (ep. 20), Soldier C (ep. 37), The King (ep. 39), Additional Voices *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - John Marty, Partygoer (ep. 19), Billiard Player (ep. 36), Fencing Teacher (ep. 36) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Shapelin Trainer (ep. 4) (Viz Dub) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Professor, Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Hajime Saitō, Saeki Yunoshin (Sony Dub) **Mikio Nagaoka (ep. 12), Gengo Kisaki (ep. 18), Cop (ep. 20), Locomotive Driver (ep. 22), Man (ep. 26) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Pops Racer, Joe (ep. 9) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Narration, Additional Voices *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Yoshitsune Minamoto (ep. 26), Osaka Merchant B (ep. 29) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Saiyo Wong (ep. 22) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Chesire Cat Poser (ep. 6) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Chapel the Evergreen *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Keisuke Tachikawa *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Keisuke Tachikawa (ep. 40) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Officer Nakasaka (ep. 6) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Drago Tyran, Professor Takuda, Guard A (ep. 17) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Crosswire, Fireman (ep. 1), Assistant (ep. 8) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Yasu (ep. 7) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Government Official (ep. 30) *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Aa, Sheena *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Manager (ep. 5), Motorbike Assassin (ep. 6) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Kozule (ep. 7) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Gene Glen (ep. 9) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Gōzu, Kanna, Kaji (ep. 7), Kumade Toriichi (ep. 7), Wajari (ep. 10), Wasabi Family Henchman (ep. 97), Tea Civilian (ep. 104), Kanna (ep. 197) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Laguna Glock, Driver (ep. 13), Executive B (ep. 14), Subordinate A (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Chojiro Sasakibe (eps. 111-230), Kokichiro Takezoe, Mitsuru Ishino, Rudbornn Chelute (eps. 196-272), Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Nagatomi Thug #4 (eps. 3-4), Vase Merchant (ep. 3), Hikoichi (ep. 7), Ginogasa (ep. 9) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Atsushi Sawazaki (ep. 20) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Man (ep. 3), Bank Robber (ep. 4), Numemon (ep. 4) *''Tokko'' (2006) - Shogo Muramasa, Cab Driver (ep. 7) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Zorthy Kanai, Prisoner (ep. 20), Robber (ep. 26) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Ibiki Morino (ep. 83) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Wisemon (eps. 22-32), Male Pedestrian (ep. 30) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Haruya Shiki, Yumeji Kuzuhara *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Rudol von Stroheim, Vampire (ep. 22) *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Dyne, NPC Gunman (ep. 4) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Haruya Shiki, News Anchor (ep. 1), Man (ep. 5), Thug #1 (ep. 16), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep. 16) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Balkak *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Gilles de Rais OVAs & Specials *''Galaxy Express 999: Can You Love Like a Mother!?'' (1980) - Narrator, Galaxy Control 1, Hat Man, Port Laser *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Shinji Nakagawa (Streamline Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Yang Neumann *''Wild 7'' (1994-1995) - Oda (ep. 1), Kuromatsu's Aide (ep. 2) *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Gray Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Christopher Eager *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) - Frank Drake, Bum *''Little Women'' (1980) - Narrator, Mr. March *''Call of the Wild: Howl, Buck'' (1981) - Narrator *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Cobra (Streamline Dub) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Seiji Yoshida, Bullied Man, Enola Gay Crew 3, Yama's Well-Wisher *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Turtle (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Jagi *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Todd Harris *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Tech *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Nekkerout, Cop 1, Photographer 2, Radio Newscaster *''Akira'' (1988) - Bonfire Speaker, Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Turtle, Tournament Announcer (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Metropolis'' (2001) - General Skunk *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Daisuke Jigen *''Lupin the 3rd: Goemon's Blood Spray'' (2017) - Daisuke Jigen *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Dyne *''Lupin the 3rd: Fujiko Mine's Lie'' (2019) - Daisuke Jigen Video Game Dubbing *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Hanneman Trivia *Woren is a huge fan of the San Diego Chargers and also comes from that area. External Links *Daniel Woren at the Internet Movie Database *Daniel Woren at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel